The Other Haddock
by Slightlyinsanestarfish
Summary: Kari is Hiccup's younger sister. She understands him when most others do not. This is HTTYD from Kari's point of view, as she struggles to see what is wrong with her brother and how she can help him. I stink at Summaries :P First Fanfic. Go easy on me! I own NOTHING! Please don't sue me!


**Hey there! I am Slightlyinsanestarfish. I am new to writing Fanfiction as this is my first. Thanks for your interest in it! Feel free to ask questions and I will try to answer them when I update. This is updated because I re-read it when I was not half-asleep ad found a bunch of typos. Hope you like it **** reviews are appreciated! Enjoy…**

There was another dragon raid, and Hiccup had gone out during it… again. Kari loved her older brother, and she understood his desire to be accepted by the Viking tribe, but he was just too clumsy for his own good. Kari was no better than her brother, she simply knew when to step out of the way.

Most of the village pitied their chief, and both Hiccup and Kari knew it. They pitied him because he had fathered two runts that had no chance when it came to fighting. His two children were placed as apprentices to people throughout the town, Hiccup to Gobber as a blacksmith, and Kari to Gothi as a healer. Kari accepted her fate as a healer and found herself fairly occupied with helping the members of the village after dragon raids. Hiccup was not so content. All Hiccup wanted in life was to be accepted by his village. Everyone knew that he was destined to be the chief one day, and all he wanted was to please them. The problem was that the person he was always trying to be simply was not him. This particular raid ended worse than many had, and Hiccup had not helped in any way. He had left the armory unattended and went out to catch a Night Fury.

Kari had watched from the side as their father chewed Hiccup out in front of everyone… again. She wished she could stand up for her brother but she was in the middle of treating someone. Stoick had left Hiccup in the charge of Gobber while he went off to fix as much as he could when Kari finally had the chance to catch up to him. Gobber gave the two siblings some space to talk.

"Hiccup…" Kari started gently, "you need to be more careful."

Her older brother was noticeably frustrated and snapped, "I just wanted to help, Kari, and I DID hit it."

"I believe you," she responded gently, "I just need you to be more careful, I don't want anything bad to happen to you. You're all I have Hiccup." She whispered this quietly and hugged her older brother.

"I don't mean to worry you. I'm sorry Kari. Now go back to work." Hiccup responded gentler than before as he hugged her back.

"Don't do anything stupid while I'm working." She warned to which he shrugged and rejoined Gobber on the hike back to their house on the hill.

Kari turned her back from her depressed older brother and headed back to work. Gothi pointed her toward the village teenagers when she had returned, meaning for her to check all of them for any injuries. Kari walked over to the group where the topic was how bad Hiccup had messed up this time. Kari looked over their scratches and scrapes and few burns while the twins and Snottlout bashed on her brother. While she was patching up a cut along Snottlout's arm she caught him saying, "He is such a freak, I don't see why he even tries." She responded by tying up the bandaging just a little too tight too fast, causing the young Viking to jump and say "hey!" to which Kari simply shrugged with a smug look on her face. She then moved on to Astrid who only had a few minor burns on her hands. Kari had always admired Astrid, not only was she a fierce fighter but she was a lot kinder to Kari and her brother than her comrades (with the exception of Fishlegs).

Kari quickly finished patching up the teenagers and went off with Gothi to take inventory in the healer's house. While they were cleaning up from the mess that the raid had caused, Stoick's large presence entered the small threshold. When the older man walked in he patted Kari on the head and messed up her already crazy brown hair. Kari may not always see eye to eye with her father, but she understood that he cared for her and her brother, he just had a hard time expressing it. His frustration at Hiccup sneaking off during the raid was not entirely because of the mess he made but more from his deep-buried fear of losing Hiccup the same way that they had lost their mother.

The chief informed them that he needed a travel kit prepared for that evening, they were leaving on another expedition to find the Nest. Gothi tried to talk(or rather write) some sense into the chief explaining that another voyage was not a good idea and that he should focus on rebuilding the village, but to no one's surprise he insisted that this was their best chance at ridding themselves of the dragons. He soon left to speak with Gobber. Not long after his departure did Gothi gesture to Kari that she was free to go home.

When Kari returned home she was not surprised to find that Hiccup was no longer there. She figured he probably left out the back as soon as Gobber dropped him off. Kari began to work around the house, cleaning up things that were left lying around and putting them in their proper places. It was while she was cleaning that she noticed Hiccup's journal was gone, she figured this meant he was probably out drawing his surroundings, trying to clear his head. He did this often after he had another row with Stoick. When Stoick returned home he kept to himself muttering while he looked for something. Kari fixed some dinner for the three of them and ate her portion in silence. She scooped some of the soup into a large bowl for Stoick and left it on the table for him while he picked at the fire. She filled a smaller bowl for Hiccup and took it up to his room where she knew he would rather eat tonight. She had only just entered his room when she heard him come in. Kari knew better than to walk down the stairs and join the boys' conversation. She felt bad for Hiccup because it seemed like the conversation was very one sided, which Hiccup pointed out not long after she had thought it. The conversation ended rather quickly and Hiccup joined Kari in his room. Hiccup simply sighed as he plopped next to her on his bed. Kari handed him he bowl of soup after he sat up. He muttered his thanks. Kari waited patiently for Hiccup to speak. He took a few bites of his food before he turned to her.

"He never listens!" He yelled.

"I know Hic." she said nodding her head, "What's he done this time?"

"He wants me to start Dragon Training tomorrow." He hissed out.

"I thought that's what you wanted Hiccup?" Kari asked puzzled at his frustrated expression.

"I thought so too, but I realized that it's just not for me." He sighed.

"Took you long enough." Kari responded teasingly with a snort.

Kari soon recognized his defeated expression and gave up the teasing approach.

"Hey," she said as she placed her arm around his shoulder, "you'll be ok. You're smart, smarter than any of those idiots that will be in your class. I know it looks like it's all about brawns, but it's better to have a brain."

"Thanks Kar," Hiccup said with a small smile, "But it's not just that, I just KNOW I'm not a dragon killer."

"Neither am I." she whispered, "Just go to the class, use your brain, don't get eaten or mauled, 'cause I really don't want to have to patch you up, and just survive the class. When dad gets back we can convince him to take you out of the class."

"You make it sound so simple. But what other choice do I have?" He seemed to honestly want an answer so Kari gave it to him.

"You could run away." She said honestly, "and I'd expect you to take me with you… But we can't leave. This is all we know."

Hiccup nodded his head. The conversation was over. He knew he would have to go to dragon training tomorrow and he would be the joke of the class, but that is what he had to do. Kari got up from the bed and gave Hiccup a warm hug before grabbing his empty bowl and taking it down stairs.

Stoick was already gone, having eaten his food before he stomped out. Kari cleaned up the remnants of the dinner she had prepared before heading back up the stairs to go to bed.

By the time that she was back upstairs preparing for bed, Kari could already hear her brother's soft snores as he slept in the next room. She sighed at the sound. Even in his sleep, Hiccup sounded so lost and confused. Kari looked out her window and saw a bright star. She had always wished on stars, tonight she used her wish on her older brother once again. This time pleading that he will make it through Dragon Training. Kari then closed the shutters and crawled in bed allowing sleep to wash her troubles away.

**End of Chapter 1! Yay! I do not know how often I will be updating, so I apologize if it is not regular. I had a question already and it was "How old is Kari?" from RaiderDragonWolfGuardian. Sorry I didn't think to include that. Hiccup is 14 in the first movie, and Kari is only a year younger so she is 13. Until next time my readers!**

**-Slightly**


End file.
